cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season XIV
]] Nordreich Liga Season XIV ran from April 17, 2013 to July 20, 2013. The league dropped from 8 to 7 teams when Wolfpacks Wanderers folded after the conclusion of the previous season and the club was terminated by the league on April 9, 2013. Moenchengladbach were renamed for the fourth time in the club's history when they became the Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats during the pre-season on April 8, 2013. On June 13, 2013 the league increase the maximum roster limit from 20 player to 23 players. The league received an expansion application for Season XV on June 18, 2013 which saw the rebirth of FC Craiova Sud under the management of Ratonbox; The new team was approved on July 5, 2013. Vinland Bersekers then applied and joined the league the following day. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Bernie Forbes' (Kaapstad Hornets) - forward, aged 34. He played 14 seasons with the club from Season I until midway through Season XIV. Forbes scored the Hornets’ first league goal on October 14, 2009. He became the team's first legendary forward, achieving that distinction during Season X when he played his 100th match on May 2, 2012. Equipped with a hard shot and adept with the headers, Bernie Forbes led all Kaapstad forwards in career games played (155) while ranked in at 4th overall in goals scored (48), 10th in career assists (19), and 9th in points scoring (67) while making the X11 Team 15 times. A somewhat streaky player in terms of production, he led all Kaapstad forwards for points during Season VI - although his best seasons with the Hornets came during Season X and Season XII when he scored 10 points and 9 and 8 goals respectively. He was released by the club on June 5, 2013 after seeing a reduction of playing time during Season XIV. *'Harry MacBean' (Keville Athletic) - midfielder, aged 38. An original player with Keville Athletic, this steady midfielder starred in the Nordreich Liga for eleven seasons from Season IV through Season XIV. He played in 143 matches with the club although his statistical totals were fairly low in comparison, with just 10 goals and 22 assists. His best seasons were Season V when he scored a career-high of 5 goals and 9 points and Season X when he had 5 assists and 7 points. MacBean was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame as honourary member on June 15, 2012. During Season XI, he played in his 100th legendary match on July 18, 2012 in a nil-nil draw versus Moenchengladbach. *'Fernando Palop' (Hells Cargo) - midfielder, aged 33. He was sold on transfers on June 11, 2013 for $208,068. Palop played in 84 career matches for Langston F.C. and Hells Cargo. He scored 7 goals and 19 points - placing him 2nd in career matches and career scoring (at the time of his departure) in the club's history books. *'Caio Dezembro' (Hells Cargo) - fullback, aged 34. He played in 17 matches over two seasons for the club, scoring 1 assist. *'Kyle Coren' (Hells Cargo) - midfielder, aged 34. He played in 19 matches over two seasons for the club, scoring 2 goals and 6 points. League MVP Theodor Normstedt (Zemo City Avengers) was awarded the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy as the Nordreich Liga MVP for the season. Career Milestones * Eugene Tchami (Kaapstad Hornets) played in his 200th career match on April 27, 2013 *'Fríðrikur Túgvustein' (Zemo City Avengers) played in his 200th match on May 29, 2013 *'Stanley Miesiedjan' (Kaapstad Hornets) played in his 200th match on June 19, 2013 *'Jaanus Jõulu' (Dorpat Lions) played in his 200th match on June 26, 2013 *'Arsi Ylén' (Zemo City Avengers) played in his 200th match on July 3, 2013 Manager of the Season BaronZemo, manager of Zemo City Avengers, won the Nordreich Liga Manager of the Season Award for Season XIV after strong challenges by the managers of Kaapstad Hornets and Golden Valley FC. BaronZemo picked up 5 weekly X11 manager selections, followed by 4 each for the Kaapstad and Golden Valley managers and 1 week won by the Hells Cargo manager. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on April 20 and April 27, 2013 *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Golden Valley FC (1-2; 1-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (4-0; 5-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Hells Cargo (6-1; 6-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 4 and May 11, 2013 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (7-0; 3-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (6-1; 2-3) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on May 18 and May 23, 2013 *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-0; 3-2) Kaiser Thor Open Cup This season's open cup tournament was played in honour of Nordreich's new Kaiser. All rounds were random-seeded, home and away series. Quarter-Finals Matches played on June 8 and June 15, 2013 *Dorpat Lions defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (3-1; 1-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (5-0; 3-2) *Golden Valley FC defeated Hells Cargo (3-0; 2-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on June 22 and June 29, 2013 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Golden Valley FC (2-0; 2-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (5-0; 3-1) Open Cup Finals Matches played on July 6 and July 17 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Dorpat Lions (1-0; 3-3) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich